1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter for coupling a passageway and a conduit having off-center longitudinal center lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are frequent occasions when it is important to quickly and easily provide a fluid coupling between a passageway and a conduit which are longitudinally offset. For example, the usual by-pass valve of a household water softener is characterized by a pair of bosses spaced apart a standard distance for connection to the feed and distribution conduits of the household. However, the centerline distance between the feed and discharge conduits leading to the water softener are not standard, varying according to the manufacturer involved. Consequently, it is difficult to design a by-pass valve adapted to fit more than one style or manufacture of water softener. Attempts have been made to overcome the off-center discrepancy between the various water softeners and by-pass valves by utilizing flexible interconnecting conduits, or by using copper pipe and the like which can be deformed to compensate for the misalignment.
Another proposed solution to the foregoing misalignment problem is use of an adapter connectable to one of the by-pass valve conduits to provide a right angular flow path to the corresponding longitudinally offset softener conduit. However, such an adapter can only be used with one brand of water softener. A different adapter is required for each water softener having a different port spacing.
These expedients have a number of disadvantages and it is desired to provide a system in which a single by-pass valve can be quickly and easily adapted to fit almost any style of water softener, without significant reduction in the volume of fluid flow, and without providing adapter fittings of extraordinary cost or complexity.